


The Moon

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Moon

The night was cold; he shivered beneath his wool cloak. Each sound caused him to start, his keen eyes adjusting to the moonlit landscape. He kept close to the edge of the forest hoping to catch a glimpse of his quarry.

Severus found himself in the same spot every full moon but only heard the sounds of dogs barking and wolves howling, never seeing either beast.

Yet he felt the pull of the moon just as surely as any werewolf might. It drew him from his warm bed, stole his thoughts, tormented him in his dreams. 

Moonlight.   
Sweat.   
Heat.  
Release.


End file.
